Feelings For You
by Mila Angelica
Summary: Porque afinal, quem liga para o que é certo ou errado ? Não importa se é homem ou mulher, homossexual, heretossexual ou assexuado. O Que importa realmente é amar e ser amado. É Amar e Ser Feliz!


Espero que gostem! Boa leitura. Qualquer erro me avisem. **REVIEWS** são bem vindos.

* * *

**FEELINGS FOR YOU**

Camus estava no aconchego de sua bibloteca em seu único momento de paz, pois logo chegaria Milo para lhe encher o saco.

Sorriu minimamente, gostava da companhia do grego loiro.

Desde que chegara ao santuário para conquistar a armadura sagrada de Aquário os dois haviam se tornado bons amigos, melhores na verdade.

Milo talvez fosse o único capaz de conseguir quebrar a barreira de gelo que construíra em torno de si. Não saberia dizer quando, mas essa forte amizade havia se tornado algo mais, que nem mesmo ele saberia descrever.

Fazia algum tempo que ficara reparando em seu amigo, em como era forte, corajoso, honrado, orgulhosos, bonito... BONITO? Desde quando achara homens bonitos? Mas sim achara, reparava nos cabelos loiros que caiam sobre as costas morenas como cascatas, em como os fios pareciam macios e sedosos. Naqueles olhos azuis, poderia perder horas nele; na pela bronzeada; no corpo musculoso; resultado de muito esforço e por fim na boca carnuda, rosada que lhe parecia tão apetitosas e que parecia querer chamá-lo, convida-lo para apreciar, pedindo para ser beijada por ele. No sorriso que estes mesmo lábios se transformavam todas as vezes que o via, sorriso sincero e inocente, que por vezes já o vira se transformar em pura malicia. Ao mesmo tempo eram sexy e sensual. Estes lábios que tanto amava.

Sentia-se estranho pensando assim de seu melhor amigo mas não conseguia evitar, Milo não saia de sua cabeça e havia tempos. Sentia o peito arder e o coração apertar, quando o via com outras pessoas. Sentia... Ciúmes? De seu melhor amigo? Talvez... Tudo era muito confuso para si.

Isso não era certo, era? Afinal eram homens, não que isso fosse importar, ainda mais no santuário, mas a sociedade julga este tipo de relacionamento errado, pessoas do mesmo sexo se amarem.

E o por quê? Quem liga mesmo para o que é certo e errado?

Mas deveria esquecer a sociedade, a própria deusa Atena liberou seus cavaleiros de suas tarefas, estavam em tempos de paz, não haviam mais lutas, mais sangue. Agora poderiam viver suas vidas como pessoas normais, não que eles fossem, mas do jeito que bem quiserem.

Tanto é que no mesmo, havia vários casais, como Mu e Shaka, até mesmo a bichinha do Afrodite conseguiu conquistar o que parecia ser o mais hetero dos heteros, O macho Alfa do Santuario Máscara da Morte, as aparências enganam. E os dois se amam de um jeito inacreditável. Prova viva que o amor transforma as pessoas. E que por incrível que pareça tem um relacionamento saudável e a três. Bem... Cada um é cada um.

Saga e Kanon, que seria totalmente contra na sociedade e ainda por cima incesto. Se amam! Que mal haveria então? Se amar é algo tão... Puro e bonito?

Com o tempo acabara assumindo para si o que jamais imaginaria sentir, o senhor-sem-sentimentos, coração de gelo ou até mesmo iceberg ou também, pinguim! Quem ousou apelida-lo assim mesmo? Milo é Claro.

Com o tempo assumiu que estava sentindo algo que não poderia ser somente amizade, o que estava sentindo era ...

Paixão, Amor... Sim ele, Camus de Aquário estava Apaixonado.

Só poderia ser isso, o problema era que Milo talvez não soubesse disso e Camus fazia questão de não demonstrar, de manter-se sempre imparcial. Como dizer a ele o que sentia? E se ele deixa-se de ser seu amigo? Eram muitas perguntas em sua mente. Sabia que deveria tentar algo, isso poderia ate dar certo e tambem ...

– Camus... CAMUS!

– Ahh! Que é Milo, ta louco? Quer me matar de susto? – gritou colocando a mão em seu peito, estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que nem mesmo sentiu o cosmo de Milo adentrar sua morada. A paixão secreta em sua frente com aquele sorriso sincero no rosto, pelo qual se apaixonara, era tão... Impossível resistir.

– Ah Camyu, me desculpe, mas você tava tão distraído – seu sorriso se abriu mais ainda - Estava pensando em quem Kyu? Hum?

– Que? Eu? Tava Pensando em ninguém Milo! – ah se você soubesse escorpião. Camus Tinha dito de forma rápida, típica de criança que acara se ser pega no flagra. Com certeza estava corando. Inferno! - Eu estava lendo física quântica pra ensinar amanhã ao Hyoga.

– Ah, bem não sabia que conseguia ler o livro de cabeça pra baixo Kyu! – O sorriso do cavaleiro de escorpião havia passado de inocente para malicioso em um piscar de olhos * Ahh Camyu... ainda acha que me engana.*

– Mas afinal, o que quer aqui? - Camus virou os olhos de um jeito impaciente.

– Credo Kyu, que bicho te mordeu? Isso é jeito de tratar seu melhor amigo?

– Milo diz logo que to perdendo a paciência. – não estava afim daqueles joguinhos do Milo, não agora.

Já havia dito que Milo adorava brincar consigo? Ele sabia fazer Camus de Aquário sair do serio, e adorava isso. Milo poderia ficar o dia inteiro só fazendo isso.

– Ok, vim te convidar para jantar comigo em minha casa, aceita? Sim né? – Disse de um jeito empolgado, batendo palmas.

– Não Milo, Claro que não! Estou ocupado não esta vendo? Chame outro. – Disse sem nem olhar para o loiro a sua frente, da maneira mais fria que conseguiu. E quem disse que o loiro se deixou abater?

– Ah Camus, mais eu não quero os outros eu quero meu melhor amigo. Além do mais, você não vai ficar ai o dia todinho, que eu sei. – Milo fez sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono. Sempre funcionava.

– Não interessa, e você não tem só eu de amigo, arranje outra pessoa!

– NÃO CAMUS! Que saco! Não vê que não quero outra pessoa? Eu "Quero Você"! - Aquilo deixou o cavaleiro da 8º casa irritado, não era possível uma pessoa

ser assim. Mas sabia que se tentasse mais um pouquinho iria conseguir.

Camus teve uma crise de tosse instantânea e incontrolável. Entendera bem? Ele disse que o queria? Ele disse "Eu quero você"? ... Não provavelmente não. Ele devia ter sonhado isso. Ou não...

Ficou alguns minutos refletindo o que o outro acabara de dizer... Mais é claro, era essa a oportunidade que precisava.

– Camyu por Zeus, Você está bem? – disse o grego preocupado com o estado em que o outro se encontrava, parecia em transe. Abanou as mãos em frente o rosto do amigo para ver se acordava.

– Sim Milo... Estou eu acho. – disse saindo do transe, de seu... momento de reflexão.

– Tem certeza? Você parou do nada, quer que eu pegue um copo de água?

– NÃO! Não precisa eu to bem.

– Ok, mas então aceita? – diz logo que sim vai...

– Ok Milo, eu vou, 20:00 horas tá bom ? – desistiu, era uma oportunidade e não a deixaria escapar.

– Ah, Camyu, obrigado! Você não vai se arrepender – * espero que não* abraçou Aquário, mas com o sorrisinho de quem vai aprontar alguma coisa, o que passou despercebido pelo ruivo. Deu as costas e foi embora.

Camus ainda ficou sentado olhando para a janela de sua biclioteca que lhe mostrava o céu ate sentir o cosmo de Milo saindo de seu templo, pensou por alguns longos minutos, até que decidiu levantar e se arrumar... Olhou no relógio 18h00.

– Deixa eu me arrumar e pensar no que vou dizer.

Tomou um banho, escolheu com cuidado a roupa, prendeu seus cabelos ruivos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e deixou alguns fios soltos, dando um ar mais sexy.

Olhou-se no espelho, estava... Impecável. 19: 56h

– Que Atena me ajude! – e desceu por fim, para Escorpião.

A caminho da 8º casa passou por Shura, Afrodite e MM, no maior rala e rola.

– Boa noite – disse passando rápido de mais. Não queria ficar ali pra ver o que mais estavam fazendo e fariam além de beijos. O que assustou os três cavaleiros.

– Ah! Oi Camus... Boa noite... vai encontrar com o Miluxo? – perguntou Afrodite se recuperando do susto, vermelho e meio sem ar.

– Vou, até mais – Disse de uma vez, não gostava de fuxiqueiros, fofoqueiros, curiosos e outros derivados. Odiava quem ficassem lhe perguntando sobre sua vida, aonde ia ou deixava de ir. Por isso cortou a conversa logo de uma vez e saiu.

– O jantar vai ser bom hoje. - Disse Shura abraçando Afrodite por traz e distribuindo beijinhos em seus ombros.

– Aqueles dois nunca me enganaram! – Disse Mascara, voltando a agarrar Afrodite sugando-lhe a pele macia do pescoço do pisciano.

– É MM, acho que o Escorpião vai conseguir enlaçar o "mago do gelo" – disse Afrodite sorrindo, puxando o mesmo consigo e Shura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Eles nunca enganaram ninguém mesmo, não que eu tenha algum problema com isso, mas deveriam ao menos disfarçarem mais ou fazer isso discretamente... Santuário está virando um verdadeiro puteiro, virou algo explicito! " – pensava Camus meio indignando com aquilo, enquanto descia para a próxima, em passos largos.

Chegando ao seu destino parou na porta esperando o guardião lhe atender estava nervoso, não podia negar. Sentiu o cosmo de Milo chamando-o, parou em frente à escadaria que levava ao segunda andar da casa de escorpião e o que viu o deixou sem palavras, estático.

Viu o que jamais imaginou ver na vida, viu um anjo ou um Deus, não saberia distinguir naquele momento.. Milo parecia uma escultura de tão perfeito.

Os cabelos cacheados loiros caindo sobre seus ombros largos. Ele estava com uma camisa social branca com alguns botões abertos, deixando o peito bronzeado a mostra e uma calça jeans azul escura que o deixava com um ar sexy e ousado. Camus estava de boca aberta, ver o amigo daquele jeito, arrumado todo pra ele, estava ficando difícil se segurar, para não agarra-lo ali mesmo.

Mas Milo também não teve reação diferente. "Por Zeus, ele deveria ser preso por possuir tanta beleza assim. Isso é um pecado!".

Camus estava divino, nunca tinha visto o amigo daquela forma, o ruivo vestia uma camisa social azul marinho que dava um contraste perfeito com a pele branca, uma calça jeans preta, bem justa, que deixava seus contornos amostra. Cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, no qual alguns fios ruivos estavam soltos.

Com a mesma face seria, sem demonstrar sentimento algum. Mas hoje iria tirar aquela mascara de frieza, faze-lo sorrir um pouco. Ou talvez algo a mais... E essa ideia lhe agradou e muito.

Pararam um na frente do outro, ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, nenhum deles saberia dizer por quantos minutos , mas isso não era relevante, cada um examinando os detalhes do outro.

– Eh... Milo então vamos entrar? – Camus foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio. Não estava mais aguentando ficar só naquilo, mas se acabasse fazendo algo talvez pudesse estragar tudo, não podia fazer besteira. Queria poder tocá-lo, mais talvez não fosse o momento certo.

– Ah desculpe, claro Kyu vem... Espero que você goste "Magret de Canard". Não sou muito bom em cozinhar mais acho que vai ser do seu agrado. Sente-se, vou pegar um vinho. – disse Milo fazendo com que Camus ficasse não somente com água na boca, mais também com cara de bobo... Afinal desde quando Milo sabia cozinhar sem queimar nada, nem estragar a cozinha inteira?

Sentou-se impressionado com tudo aquilo ainda com medo de a comida lhe fazer mal, mas havia uma coisa que não conseguia entender, achou que era só um jantar normal. Mas aquilo ali, não estava parecendo uma coisa qualquer, parecia uma comemoração. Viu Milo voltando com um vinho e colocando em sua taça.

– Bem agora bon appetit – disse sorrindo, ao ver a cara de bobo e ao mesmo tempo confusa de aquário – Calma Camus, a comida não vai te fazer passar mal... sei que não sou bom cozinheiro, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, prove ok ? - Disse o loiro soltando uma risadinha.

– Oui...- Saboreou tendo certeza que não era uma pegadinha e se surpreendeu. - Hmm, Milo isto aqui esta muito bom! Não sabia que cozinhava tão bem assim, na verdade não sabia nem que você sabia cozinhar! . – Camus estava mais impressionado ainda, olhou para Milo, que estava com um sorriso lindo e sem perceber acabou sorrindo também.

– Nossa kyu, cadê minha câmera? Você sorrindo vai chover! Ganhei na loteria. - Milo disse aquilo de uma maneira tão alegre e sincera, como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce. Deixando o amigo corado. - Você deveria sorrir mais sabia? Fica tão lindo quando sorri.

Aquilo estava muito estranho. Mas Camus deixou as coisas prosseguirem até ver no que iria dar.

Ficaram conversando sobre banalidades, ate que Camus resolve perguntar o porque daquilo. Ia ficar doido se esperasse mais um pouco, tinha que perguntar, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

– Milo, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro Kyu, já perguntou uma, pode perguntar outra. – disse sorrindo como sempre.

– Porque você fez esse jantar? É algum dia especial, alguma comemoração e eu não sei?

– hehe... Bem... – seu sorriso se abriu mais ainda, estava dando certo. Levantou-se e sentou ao lado de Camus, que estava com cara de ponto de interrogação. Tocou o rosto de Aquário levemente e ficou acariciando as bochechas rosadas e macias, sentindo a textura, o viu fechar os olhos – Bem, na verdade é um dia especial sim. Mas antes, somos amigos não somos?

– Oui. - *Ahn, Zeus. Aonde ele queria chegar*

– Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. E bem... nossa amizade pode acabar, dependendo da sua resposta. Ou... Ela pode aumentar ainda mais. – tirou a mão do rosto de Camus, e passou as mãos por seus cabelos, seu coração disparou, era agora ou nunca.

– Camus, eu estou apaixonado por uma pessoa que talvez nem saiba disso! – disse esperado ver a reação do amigo.

– Hm... Por quem? - Camus não sabia se ficava triste, decepcionado ou se saia correndo dali sentindo peito apertar, ou se esperava pra ver o que ia aconteçer. Escolheu a ultima, o que tinha a perder?

– Por... Por... – Fechou os olhos, talvez fosse melhor deixar como estava, era capaz de Camus congela-lo ali mesmo. Não queria perder a amizade do amigo, fechou os olhos e esperou.

– Diz... por quem ? - Camus estava desesperado, queria saber de uma vez por quem era. Tocou a face de Milo, fazendo com que este abrisse os olhos. Ficou perdido nos azuis de seus olhos, não queria perder Milo pra ninguém. Ficou fazendo carinho em seu rosto com o polegar.

– Por...

– Espera! Milo, eu também tenho que te contar uma coisa, também estou apaixonado, vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos contar até três, ai nos dois dizemos por quem estamos apaixonados, ok? – Não deixou o outro acabar, não estava preparado, teve uma ideia, era muito estúpida e ridícula, mais não estava ligando pra isso. Não agora.

– Esta bem... Um – Milo riu, achou a mesma coisa, mais agora era a hora, poderiam sair dois corações felizes ou dois corações despedaçados.

– dois... - Camus fechou os olhos e se aproximou de Milo.

– três...

– Por Você!

– Por Você!

* * *

Ambos estavam pasmos, não, melhor surpresos! Milo riu tocando o rosto do ruivo delicadamente.

Camus estava surpreso, não esperava ouvir uma declaração vindo do amante. Sim amava Milo com todas as suas forças. As palavras entraram em sua mente e

permaneceram. Por alguns minutos não conseguia dizer nada, não pensava em nada. Uma alegria lhe tomava o corpo ao poucos, uma sensação de conforto.

Ficou observando Milo por alguns instantes, tentava formular palavras em sua mente, frases, uma resposta para aquilo. Mas... Não dava!

O ruivo permaneceu parado. Seus lábios finos abriram em um movimento leve, queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não adiantavam, elas não vinham às palavras sumiam de sua mente.

Camus abaixou o olhar, e começou a brincar com a comida em seu prato. De repente um turbilhão de coisas passou pela mente do ruivo. Levantara o olhar vendo o grego a sua frente o fitando, a íris azul, como se perdia naquele olhar, e pior, o loiro não devia ter a menor noção de quão sexy e atraente era.

– Camyu... – o grego disse em um tom suave.

– Oui...

Camus viu o loiro se aproximar, aos poucos. Sentia a respiração perto, o cheiro que Milo possuía era bom! Era de embriagar qualquer um. Aos poucos o francês sentiu algo quente aos seus lábios, um roçar, uma caricia quente. O francês abriu a boca lentamente se entregando ao beijo, carinhoso que Milo lhe dava.

O grego beijava com carinho, mas também com paixão. Vasculhava cada pedaço da boca de Camus, cada lugar, exigia mais contato e o francês retribuía a altura.

Milo puxou Camus pela nuca, enfiando os dedos entre os fios ruivos, brincado com mechas delicadamente. O ruivo sentia as delicias que Milo provocava em sua boca e sabia que isso era a penas o inicio.

– Camus... – o grego disse afastando, procurando por ar.

Milo viu que Camus, mesmo após o beijo ainda continuava com os olhos fechados. O grego observou cada detalhe do perfil do ruivo a sua frente. Percorreu com os olhos o cabelo sedoso e liso do amigo, a pele alva.

– Ah como seria bom... – o grego pensou alto.

Milo pensou em como seria o sexo com o francês. Tocar o corpo, a pele alva lisa e macia. Sentir a boa sensação de frio que aquário emanava. Sim, essa sensação era a melhor parte. Escuta-lo gemer, seu nome, coisas desanexas, murmúrios... Sentir o calor. E o gozo dele, como seria? Velo gozar em sua mão... Não, melhor gozar em sua boca.

Ah desejava saber o gosto do francês, saber como é... Não podia esperar. Teria Camus!

–Ou eu não me chamo Milo! – pensou.

Camus abriu os olhos lentamente se perdendo na imensidão das íris de um azul intenso, quase roxo. O ruivo debruçou para frente, desejando mais contato, um sentindo a respiração do outro.

Milo viu as faces do amigo tomarem uma cor rosada levemente . Ele havia começado o beijo antes, e ele afastou a procura de ar. Agora ali estava o ruivo se aproximando.

– O que seria bom Milo? – Camus disse se fazendo de inocente.

Talvez esse fosse o momento certo, de dizer a verdade. Haviam começado bem. Milo sabia dos sentimentos do ruivo, e talvez a relação pudesse seguir em algo mais profundo.

Era seu mais intimo desejo... Talvez. Isso era o que ele, Milo de escorpião pensava.

–Tê-lo ao meu lado todos os dias... – o loiro não terminou a frase, seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo cálido.

Diferente de antes, agora era Camus que iniciava o beijo.

Ainda com os olhos fechados o ruivo se aproximava lentamente um pouco receoso. Passou a língua nos lábios, umedecendo. Abriu os lábios gradativamente, e roçando na carne do outro. Camus sentia o ar cálido vindo da boca do amante. Continuou com a brincadeira ate sentir sua boca invadida pelo órgão sensível.

Sutilmente Milo deixou-se levar belo beijo, penetrando com a língua a boca do outro. Com uma das mãos livres pegou aquário pela nuca, enfiando os dedos entre as mechas escarlates. Com carinho apalpava-lhe o cabelo sedoso.

Aquário prosseguiu passando com a ponta da língua nos lábios do grego, entreabrindo mais a boca, parando no meio do beijo. Sugando o ar cálido que exalava o grego e ao mesmo tempo a procura de fôlego.

Uma risada maliciosa escapou.

Milo abriu as pálpebras, confuso. Um misto de luxuria e desejo. Ouviu alguma coisa, seguido de um murmúrio. Camus ainda permanecia imóvel; nenhum gesto fora feito. Puxou para mais perto de si, o corpo gélido. Este se entregou com facilidade.

Seguiu o beijo. Sensível, cálido, gostoso e com tamanha luxúria da parte de ambos. E era exatamente o que o ruivo desejara sentir, a luxuria que Milo emanava. Sedutor...

Empurrou a língua para dentro do amante em um gesto rápido, passando pelos lábios. Mordiscou de leveza e o viu retribuir a altura. Sentir a língua de Milo; uma sensação, gostosa lhe atingia não somente no corpo fisicamente, a alma também sentia. Sentir algo único, indescritível, interesse; emoção que corre no corpo como uma corrente, mas que não pode ser vista. Ela existe e esta presente, transpassando de um para o outro, mas invisível.

Vicio?

Delírio?

Coisa única!

Milo é o tipo que pessoa mestre em sedução! Mas não desejava seduzir o amado. Queria que tudo fluísse diferente. Camus era diferente! Com o francês teria calma e paciência. Ter Camus em seus braços é uma coisa que não se pode deixar passar, o desejava. E teria!

O beijo continuou apaixonado eufórico, ate Milo se afastar. Camus percorreu as mãos, deixado escorregar ate o peito do loiro.

– Vem... – Milo disse pegando o ruivo pelas mãos e o guiando ate o outro aposento.

– Mas o... - seus lábios foram selados com um beijo.

– Deixei isso se concentre em outra coisa.

Camus se deixou levar pelos sussurros ao seu ouvido. Milo o guiava com o corpo colado ao seu ate a sala; a troca de beijo era constante.

Milo desceu as mãos ate a cintura do amado e com uma das pernas encaixou entre as do aquariano sentindo o sexo do outro pulsar. Em um pilar qualquer escorpião prensou o ruivo.

– Milo... – disse agarrando o outro pela nuca.

– Camye – o ruivo pegou a mão do grego entrelaçando nas suas. – Quando foi que você começou a gostar de mim? Quando descobriu isso? Esse sentimento?

Por essa não esperava. Camus pegou o rosto de Milo entre as mãos, ainda sentido contato entre os corpos. Quando foi que começou a gostar... A querer ele, Milo de Escorpião? Não sabia ao certo. Parou organizando os pensamentos. Escutou um estalo nos lábios seguido pelo roçar da língua na sua. Com a boca entreaberta, o ar cálido que milo deixava escapar pela boca.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios.

Camus já prestava atenção nele antes de se tornarem cavaleiros, mas achava que era só amizade, pois estavam sempre juntos...

Mas depois que foi ressuscitado pela graça da Deus Atena, Camus realmente começou a notar Milo, não como seu amigo, mas como o homem que ele é.

– Foi em uma tarde qualquer que me furtou meu primeiro beijo! – murmurou no ouvido do amante.

Milo o soltou de leve, com confusão no semblante. Não entendeu a onde o pingüim de gelo queria chegar.

– Furtei... Beijo?

– Vem me dizer que não se lembra! – disse deixando escapar uma sonora risada, o que era raro. – Não se lembra de ter atacado um garoto ruivo, que dormia tranqüilamente debaixo de uma arvore aos arredores do santuário?

– Não!

Camus a baixou o olhar, colando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do grego. Entre murmúrios começou a contar o ocorrido.

**Flash Back**

_"Milo andava pelas ruínas do santuário. A verdade era que desejava fazer alguma coisa, estava em um tédio total. O sol forte incomodava seu rosto e as gotas de suor lhe vinham na pele bronzeada pelo sol._

_Subiu em direção a uma escadaria que levava á uma ruína qualquer. No topo havia uma espécie de campo, parecia coisa do outro mundo. Era refrescante o local. Havia sombras, fornecidas pelas grandes arvores com suas copas vastas. O gramado verde e o céu limpo e azul._

_Definitivamente um belo lugar. Continuou a andar parando em uma arvore qualquer. Descansaria ali._

_Ao ir em direção à copa, deparou-se com uma cena linda. Ali entre as raízes da arvore, um ser adormecia._

_O ruivo ronronava, com os lábios entre abertos, deixando escapar um ar cálido, quente._

_Murmúrios vez ou outra escapando. Os cabelos de um tom escarlate, espalhados pela grava verde, o raios de sol, saindo pelos galhos, como filetes no ar. As roupas de brancas e finas, a calça de treino justa em suas cochas. A blusa levemente levantada deixando a mostra parte do peito._

_Um anjo caído era assim que Milo via futuro cavaleiro de aquário._

_Cena rara de se ver, Camus tranqüilo e calmo. O modo como dormia não parecia ser ele. Certamente._

_O loiro se aproximou um pouco mais, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo. Viu um livro grosso nas mãos do outro. Em um impulso, não sabia ao certo porque, mas deixou-se levar e cobriu o corpo do outro com o seu. Deitando em cima do ruivo_

_Apoiou as mãos no gramado verde e aproximou mais, sentindo o ar da boca do outro. Observava o perfil detalhadamente de Camus, cada detalhe, não deixava escapar nada. Uma sensação lasciva lhe veio ao corpo e uma idéia insana e pervertida tomou seus pensamentos. Aproximou dos lábios do pingüim,_

_Camus sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo. As pálpebras pesavam, remexeu na grama verde, sentiu um desconforto lhe tomar._

_Um calor, algo quente. Viu uma sombra, mas voltou a dormir, seria um sonho?_

_Algo macio lhe afagou os cabelos e tocou a face. Gostou da caricia. Permitiu e deixou-se levar._

_Entreabriu os lábios ao sentir um toque único em uma parte um tanto inusitada. Abriu as pálpebras lentamente, deparou-se com uma figura grande lhe tocando os lábios._

_De súbito pegou o livro grosso e jogou contra o vulto. Seria um sonho?_

_Deu-se conta de que seu "sonho" era real, ao escutar um grito de dor e algo cair ao seu lado._

_– AIIII - Milo se colocou ao lado do pingüim, massageando a cabeça, local que Camus lhe batera com o livro._

_– Camus porque fez isso? – continuou a massagear a cabeça. – Sabia que isso doeu!?_

_Camus arregalou os olhos, não estava acreditando no que via. Milo, futuro cavaleiro de escorpião..._

__ O... Que... Estava... Estava... - A frase se formou em pensamentos, mas não saiu nos lábios. Seu rosto alvo se encontrava rubro e... Quente?_

_Seu corpo tomado por uma sensação quente, desconfortável. Não soube o que fazer o que dizer. Permaneceu parado, como uma estatua. Levou os dedos aos lábios._

_Milo reclamava sem parar da dor em sua cabeça, devido a pancada do livro que Camus havia lhe dado. O grego se ajeitou na grama e parou observando o ruivo imóvel ao seu lado. O rosto rubro, as mãos nos lábios entreabertos as íris de um tom amêndoas, cintilantes. A pele alva logo se transformou em rubra, a tranqüilidade se esvaio e uma fúria foi tomada pelo corpo do francês a sua frente. O grego sentiu medo ao ver o aceso de raiva do senhor tranqüilidade sumir em questão de segundos. Teve medo, medo que sentiu e percebeu ao ver seus próprios pêlos do corpo se eriçarem; suou frio._

_– Infantile, juvénile, idiot..._

_Milo ficou pasmo! Nunca imaginou ver o ruivo com ganas como se encontrava agora. Viu o ruivo pegar o livro em mãos e começar a lhe bater, a cabeça, nos ombros, nos braços, enfim, em todo corpo. O grego tentava se desvencilhar do ataque de fúria do menor._

_– Camus... -Tentou argumentar e se defendendo ao mesmo tempo. – Camus!_

_Não ouviu o que o outro dizia, apenas continuou a bater com o livro no grego a sua gente._

_– Quem lhe deu esse direito? Como ousas a me beijar? Seu irresponsável..._

_Continuou a bater ao vento, com força, desta vez segurando com as duas mãos o grosso livro. Fechou os olhos e em um impulso e ira jogou o livro conta o rosto do loiro._

_Ao sentir a pancada, Milo recuou para trás, ao ver que o ruivo se preparava para outro ataque, foi mais rápido e lhe segurou os pulsos com força, deixando marcas de seus dedos na pela de porcelana. Camus deixou o livro cair no gramado. O viu tentar se soltar , afastando , recuando para trás. Ele tentava a todo custo se livrar das mãos do grego que não lhe dava chance._

_– CAMUS! – gritou por fim._

_– Quem lhe deu esse direito?... - respondeu ao chamado de seu nome._

_Milo o fitava nos olhos desta vez. Aos poucos viu a tranqüilidade voltar ao menor e o rosto, antes rubro ficaram em um tom rosado na bochechas. A respiração acelerada devido aos movimentos rápidos, os lábios entreabertos, o punho cerrado. O olhar sobre o seu, único._

_– Foi apenas uma brincadeira, não tive a intenção de lhe assustar! – a voz manhosa e o sorriso sapeca nos lábios._

_Camus odiava isso em Milo. O modo como ele o tratava, como se referia a ele. E agora aquilo? Um beijo, roubado enquanto dormia. Sentiu o sangue ferver, raiva lhe apossou novamente ao escutar tal palavra da boca do outro. Brincadeira ele dissera, mas não parecia._

_– Porque se importou tanto? Foi uma coisa boba!_

_A pergunta veio como um baque. Porque se importou tanto? Não sabia responder. Ver o grego lhe olhando nos olhos, segurando o pulso fortemente. A sensação ao sentir os lábios do maior no ao encontro dos seus. Tocando e roçando de leve. Abaixou o olhar e suas faces tomaram novamente um tom levemente rosado. Engoliu em seco. Alguma coisa estava errada, não sabia ao certo que era, mas tinha algo errado._

_Milo chegou perto e como um sorriso nos lábios._

_– Nunca pensei que podia escutar tantas palavras sujas vindo de sua boca senhor certinho!_

_Camus revidou com olhar furioso e fatal. Em um gesto brusco puxou seus pulsos se soltando do grego._

_– Me deixe... – disse por fim._

_Milo viu o ruivo sair correndo, sumindo se campo de visão. Não soube ao certo, mas alguma coisa o fez ir atrás do pingüim._

_Passou à tarde à procura do aquariano, mas não o encontrara em lugar nenhum. Camus simplesmente sumiu sem deixar vestígios. Voltou para arena de treinos, se encontrando com seu mestre furioso. Somente então se lembrara que não devia ter voltado, pois havia fugido dos treinos na parte da tarde._

_Seu mestre lhe passou sermão como qualquer outro. Milo, no entanto, não escutava um pingo das palavras do mestre. Levantou o olhar para o mestre o fitando, mas sua atenção e pensamentos se voltavam para outra coisa._

_Horas mais tarde, depois de tanto sermão e xingamentos, como se não fora o suficiente; pois o francês também falou mal, embora metade desses xingos não conseguisse entender um terço; seu mestre também continuou completando o que o francês começara momentos antes; decidiu voltar para o dormitório. Havia alguns cavaleiros no recinto, procurou a pessoa que queria ver, mas este não se encontrava no aposento._

_Bufou, o cubo havia esvaído no ar; simplesmente sumira. Decidiu dormir, estava cansado e pesou em falar com o cubo de gelo na manha seguinte._

_Mas o amanha seguinte não veio Camus partira para a Rússia para concretizar o restante dos treinos; afinal ele seria o cavaleiro de aquário. De alguma forma uma pontada no peito veio, sentiu-se mal. Camus se fora e não sabia se voltava vivo ou não. E quando ele voltasse como iria ficar o ocorrido entre eles? ""_

**Fim do Flash back**

* * *

As memórias aos poucos já perdidas em algum lugar vinham em pequenos flashes em a sua mente. Continuaram a observar o loiro a sua frente, os cachos rebeldes lhe caindo sobre a face bronzeadas, um sorriso lhe formou em seus lábios.

_Beijo? ... – pos a falar. Com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios beijou a fronte do amado e sussurro ao ouvido: - Camus não me lembro de ter beijado um ruivo na relva!

_C-Como assim não lembra Milo? – na face do ruivo podia se ver um misto de frustração e decepção.

Camus não brincava com sentimentos e uma coisa tinha total certeza era que o beijo que lhe fora roubado foi pelo próprio cavaleiro de escorpião tinha total certeza nisso.

_ Não... Não eu não me lembro! – disse desviando dos braços do amante.

Uma coisa que o escorpião era único em fazer e que ninguém mais conseguia era tirar o mago do gelo do serio e nisso Milo era mestre.

_ Como assim não lembra Milo? – viu o grego o pegar pelo pulso e o puxar para mais perto. – Milo esta falando serio?

O rosto do ruivo se tornou um pimentão de uma hora para outra, sentia-se com vergonha e mal sabia o porquê. Seria o fato de ter tido um sonho com Milo quando era novo esse sonho fora o suposto beijo roubado? Não, não podia ser, pois quando fora beijado tinha total certeza que fora real, tudo real. Em seu rosto a confusão se formou e Milo, bem via essa confusão repentina e por dentro ri vitorioso.

_ Camus... – o grego o pegou pela cintura e o envolveu o prensando contra a parede. – Camyu veja você, não consegue lidar com os sentimentos... Esta vermelho, mais vermelho que um tomate!

Milo o beijou sugando rapidamente os lábios do francês. Abrindo a blusa de linho do ruivo e descendo as atrevidas mãos ate o lugar principal do corpo alvo. A intimidade do ruivo ; queria exposta apenas para ele.

_Milo... Espera... Esperaa...humm... – a voz saia quase entre murmúrios.

_ Sabe Camus eu me lembro – dizia em quanto dava um jeito de abrir o zíper da calça do outro, entre beijos e mordidas no pescoço aqui e ali. – De um garoto que me deu uma pancada na cabeça...

_ P-Pancad-aa-aa uma pancada? – o ruivo procurou pelo olhar do grego.

_ Sim uma pancada e com um livro ainda por cima e lhe digo nunca aprendi tanta palavra suja em um só dia e sem contar que ele tinha um boca suja... Mesmo falando em outra língua eu sabia que estava me judiando.

_Milo seu sem... – não terminou, pois seus lábios foram tomados com volúpia e desejo.

_É o garoto ainda não mudou em nada!Durante todos esses anos eu planejei minha vingança contra as pancadas que ele meu deu naquele dia e acho que hoje vou poder finalizá-la.

_Vingança? – o ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha. – Pois não deveria fazer isso. Já que o loiro é quem estava errado.

_ Não? Errado?

_ Pelo fato de um loiro intrometido ter pegado e abusado do que evidentemente não era seu!

_Falou certo era, agora é meu!E alem do mais ele parecia bem gostoso... - Milo disse descendo a boca ate o abdômen do ruivo e deixando um rastro de saliva

por onde passava.

_Apenas era? – voltou a perguntar em um tom provocativo.

_ Pretendo descobrir o resto agora... Se ele era ou é gostoso vou saber já!

Camus se encontrava no êxtase, desejava o corpo do grego a sua frente. Trocavam beijos doces e selvagens, eufóricos, de pura libido...

Milo pegou o francês pelas mãos o levantando, puxando o mais para si. As roupas eram jogadas para os lados. Blusa para um lado, sapato para o outro. Desejavam-se e isso era um fato.

_ Te quero tanto Camus...

Camus deixou um gemido abafado sair entre os beijos que eram dados pelo amante no rosto, seguindo para o pescoço, logo abaixo ate os ombros largos. Com rapidez retirou a blusa do francês, a jogando longe; deixando a mostra o tórax a vista, com pressa retirou a blusa do amado, com agilidade. Mordiscou um dos mamilos vendo o grego murmura algo.

Sorriu com malicia.

Abriu o zíper da calça com rapidez mostrando a box vermelha a mostra. O viu gemer, seu nome fora pronunciado. Pegou no sexo do grego, massageado lentamente, deixando o loiro com delírios e luxuria.

Milo pegou Camus, envolvendo nos braços e de súbito o jogou no sofá. Deitou-se no corpo do amante e passou a beijá-lo euforicamente, enquanto recebia a massagem em seu intimo vez ou outra murmurando coisas sem sentido.

Aquário continuou a massagem ate sentir algo a espreita, sentiu-se incomodado. Abriu as pálpebras e olhou de canto, levando um susto logo em seguida. A imagem da pessoa a sua frente. Seu rosto ardeu de constrangimento viu alguma coisa cair no chão em um baque.

E ele, sorria com ar sarcástico e característico dele .

Saga de gêmeos assistia tudo... O bem bom entre os dois cavaleiros de aquário e escorpião.

Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao ver o aquariano se entregando o escorpião, desejando o companheiro, coisa que não sentia de Camus quando estavam juntos.

_ Saga... ?

Este nada fez apenas sorriu.

Milo que se encontrava no chão da sala gritou. Em seu rosto estava profundamente frustrado.

_ Camus!

Milo na hora foi jogando pelo aquariano longe, caindo no chão. Enquanto via a troca de olhar entres o ruivo e grego. Alguma coisa se fez presente, não soube ao certo, mas algo dentro de seu corpo gritava pedido que saísse o mais rápido possível. Algo como... Ciúmes? Estava com ciúmes do francês? Claro que estava.

Viu o grego se fitar por meros segundos voltando às íris âmbar para o outro grego. Com um pique levantou-se do chão e se pos ao lado do francês.Não havia se dado conta do outro ate momento.

– Interrompi algo? – o mais velho perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Bem agora não mais... – respondeu o loiro em um muxoxo.

Camus ainda vermelho devido a circunstancias desviou o olhar de Saga, não que devesse contar sobre sua vida ao geminiano, mas existiam certas coisas que eram melhor ficar no passado.

_Então Saga o que faz aqui? – o ruivo perguntou virando-se para o grego.

No momento em que se virou Milo viu o olhar de malicia pura que Saga dava para cima do francês,após alguns minutos pode perceber que Camus estava praticamente nu na frente do geminiano, com o cós da calça aberto deixando a mostra a box azul marinha e o peito desnudo e alvo a deus dará. Isso foi a gota ...

_ Saga eu não sei que estas a fazer aqui, mas não acha que já é um pouco tarde para vir fazer uma visita? – Milo pos entre Camus e Saga.

Por alguns meros segundos, Saga teve dificuldades em associar o certo e o errado, olhou o corpo alvo do ruivo a sua gente e fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente se deparando com um Milo tremendamente furioso ao seu lado.

_ Não eu so estava de passagem mesmo! – disse com certa dificuldade.

_ Que ótimo ! Pois bem já que esta de passagem... Pode passar! – Milo disse voltando os olhos para o francês tímido ao se lado.

_ Hum.. Desculpe pelo incomodo! – disse sem graça já de saída.

Camus viu o germinando sair da sala sentiu-se um pouco tonto e com algo incomum como se fosse um frio na barriga, sentou-se no sofá novamente. Parou olhando um ponto vago do aposento, imagens do passado vieram lhe assombrar e de alguma forma isso o incomodava e muito. Gostava de Saga , mas como simples amigos tudo que ocorrera em sua vida situava-se em duas coisas : Milo e Saga ou Saga e Milo , enfim era como uma roda que não para de gira nunca.

_Camus...

Estava tão absorto em seus devaneios que mau percebeu quando o loiro o agarrou novamente. Deu um pulo indo para trás e jogando , mais uma vez , o escorpião longe. Já este o olhou confuso , por meros segundo Camus jurou ter visto outra pessoa em posse dele...

_ Camus? – tocou os fios ruivos – Algum proplema ?

_ Hã...Não – mentiu. Havia um problema sim , mas preferiu ocultar do seu passada para escorpião , afinal existe coisas que tendem a ser guardadas a sete ou mais chaves.

_ Não parece ... Tem certeza Camus? – insistiu, sabia que algo de errado havia entre os dois e Milo se corrompia de curiosidade em saber o que Saga e Camus tinham em comum.

_ Sim tenho! – deu uma pausa, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Acho melhor eu ir para meu templo! Nos vemos amanha Milo...

O loiro arregalou os olhos ao ver o ruivo juntando suas coisas e já indo na direção da porta. Por meros segundos não soube como reagir ou falar, continuou imóvel como uma estatua de mármore grega.

Camus escutou um baque e de súbito fora novamente arremessado em algum lugar; percebeu que estava no chão e com o loiro em cima de seu abdome, seu cabelo espalhado pelo chão de mármore e as mãos seguradas ao ar pelas do grego. Milo já estava possesso pela atitude do francês antes, fora jogado longe não uma, mas duas vezes e sem contar pela intromissão de Saga que lhe atrapalhou no momento H.

_O que esta fazendo... – não continuou seus lábios foram pegos por um beijo cálido e selvagem.

_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver,_

_É ferida que dói, e não se sente;_

_É um contentamento descontente,_

_É dor que desatina sem doer._

Fechou os olhos sentindo a volúpia e os tremores que lhe eram sentidos pelo corpo a fora. Era como descargas elétricas, sentiu os pelos do corpo eriçassem ao contato pela língua do outro em seu pescoço deslizando ferozmente ate o lóbulo da orelha e sentiu o grego lhe sugar com tamanha fome e desejo, escutou os barulhinhos que Milo fazia enquanto chupava e lambia.

Novamente o arrepio no corpo.

_ Não me importo de levar sapatadas, livros na cabeça e xingos... – disse em murmúrio. – Mas esta noite você não me escapa ruivo , essa noite não !

_ Milo al-alguem pode aparecer e-eu não quero... - gemeu a perceber o loiro tocar outra vez em seu intimo.

_Tenho um quarto sabia? – disse olhando nas íris âmbar do ruivo.

Ele sorriu em resposta e beijou a face do grego mordendo as maçãs do rosto enquanto passava a mão pelos ombros.

Os dois sentaram-se um de frente para o outro as pernas entrelaçadas nos quadris. Camus se encontrava entre as grossas pernas do grego e afagava lhe os cachos loiros, coisa que se perdia por horas, mexer nos cachos e brincar com eles com os dedos finos. Pos os cotovelos em cima dos ombros do amado e com uma das mãos pos a voltar a brincas com os cachos enquanto sentia as delicias que lhe era causada de segundos em segundos.

_ Eu sei que tem, mas hoje eu passo – percebeu ser puxado para mais próximo. Sentiu uma mão entrelaçar a sua e força para que desses se no baixo ventre do loiro.

– Camus, não vai deixá-lo nessa desfeita não, olha só isso é maldade total com ele, não é garoto. – disse.

Por meros segundos o ruivo não entendeu com quem Milo falava ate ver a excitação do loiro. Abaixou os olhos e as faces se tornaram rubras ao ver o volume e toca-lo, mesmo por baixo da calça sentiu o pulsar.

_ Milo...

_Veja meu francês – pegou os lábios e o puxou para mais perto. – olha só o que você faz comigo, vê agora. E coitado do garoto Camus, ele tem que se aliviar e ele deseja isso, e eu mais ainda.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e com as pernas ainda entrelaçadas o puxou mais para perto. Aos poucos se viu praticamente em cima do membro do outro. Se não estivesse de calça, certamente, Milo teria lhe penetrado com tudo. Sentia o membro de o outro lhe tocar por entre a roupa. Deu – lhe seu melhor beijo com carinho e ternura, gemeu a ver o loiro terminar de retirar sua blusa.

_ Essa é ultima vez que lhe tiro essa peça de roupa – disse jogando a peça longe. – Pensei que tinha me livrado dela. Queria saber para que tanta roupa Camus!

Ele riu da palhaçada do grego e então se levantou deixando a ver navios. Com seu sorriso mais sedutor estendeu as mãos para que Milo se levantasse; e ele o fez. E mais uma vez agarrou pela cintura arrastando ate o quarto, no andar superior.

_ Desta vez vamos a um lugar mais exótico e aconchegante a ai de quem nos atrapalhar dessa vez.

_Como assim? – perguntou.

_Camus meu amado Camyu... – deu uma pausa pegando-o nos braços e subindo as escadas. – Você ainda não me viu fora de si e odeio ser interrompido em momentos inoportunos.

_ Espero não ver jamais esse seu outro lado Milo.

_Não Camyu esse você não verá, mas vai ver algo muito melhor e sentir também. Irei lhe levar aos delírios.

Camus por meros segundos sorriu com malicia. Milo o levar aos delírios? Coisas insanas lhe vieram em mente e de algum modo gostou das idéias que lhe eram expostas.

_Milo me coloque no chão.

O grego acatou, mas não colocando no chão, mas sim delicadamente no colchão. Camus sentiu a textura de cetim lhe acariciar o corpo.

_Bem vamos ver Camus, o que vou fazer com você? Não sei se lhe faço gozar primeiro ou se te seduzo ate você não aquentar mais... Sabe opções não me faltam, entretanto não sem bem qual usar.

_ Seduzir? Opção? – disso com um olhar de pura luxuria e que para a surpresa do grego o deixou mais excitado do que antes.

_Alguma opção em mente meu caro pingüim?

_ Escorpião de fato é um signo muito sedutor, mas eis que aquário também possui seus dotes... Me amado amigo!

_É um não querer mais que bem querer;_

_É um andar solitário entre a gente;_

_É nunca contentar-se de contente;_

_É um cuidar que ganha em se perder._

Eis que as posições de mudam, para a surpresa de Milo. O francês em cima e o grego em baixo. Com olhos de luxuria e desejo começa a volúpia e a sedução. Um jogo de gatos para ver quem domina mais que o outro.

O ruivo começa com um beijo simples, mas sufocante, e com as delicadas mãos move em encontro ao corpo do loiro o deixando em seus domínios. Entre a escuridão do quarto somente dois corpos um desejando mais e mais o outro com carinhos e arranhões pelo corpo de ambos. Camus afasta-se aos poucos deixando um grego a procurar por mais beijos franceses, e com lentidão e calmaria, o ruivo se levanta ficando de quatro em cima do loiro, apoiando-se pelos cotovelos, com a língua passa a brincar com um dos mamilos morenos e depois com o outro, mordiscando , sungando e lambendo fazendo movimentos e vai e vem. Com a língua, sensível e sorrateira, continuou ate em baixo , seguindo o pecaminoso caminho chegando ao umbigo brincando enfiando e retirando , soprando. Parou para ver o grego, a respiração descompassada e o peito subindo e descendo, os gemidos abafados e seu nome ao valeu da escuridão do quarto.

O sorriso malicioso se formou novamente.

Levantou a cabeça pendendo para trás e respirou fundo, puxando ar, concentrou-se e o prendeu nos pulmões, voltou a abaixar a face para o abdômen do amado; traçou o mesmo caminho de antes ainda com o ar preso, com maneio elevou o cosmo um pouco assustando o escorpião.

_ O que pretende Camus? – perguntou ao ver o cosmo do outro manifestar.

_Confia em mim Milo e jamais vai se esquecer dessa noite... – terminou pegando com uma das mãos a boca do outro e a fazendo abrir com delicadeza. – Abra a boca... Milo...

O grego assim fez, entre abriu com cautela a boca a espera do beijo, mas o beijo não veio o que veio foi um ar gélido em sua boca. Abriu os olhos fitando o amado que também o olhava, jamais passou pela sua mente ver Camus no estado em que se encontrava.

Camus manuseava o ar gélido em mãos causando uma mista sensação no corpo quente do escorpiano e assoprava lhe o abdômen, a volta do pescoço e a boca. Camus fez com que Milo se sentasse e com facilidade retirou a calça deixando-o apenas com a box vermelha. Sentou-se nas pernas no amante e com as duas mãos tratou de segurar o rosto , afastando os fios loiros rebeldes que teimavam a cair pela face bronzeada, com a língua passou pelos lábio carnudos do outro com se tivesse a brincar e com o ar quente que ousava e sair da boca do escorpião , aquário manuseou o fazendo ficar frio mandando de volta , ainda sem beijar apenas por mera brincadeira Camus tratou de deixar Milo voltado apenas a uma coisa: sua boca , deixando os olhares penetrantes. De frente , apenas o olhar e foi nesse momento e com agilidade que o francês desceu as ágeis mãos, passando pelo extenso corpo e tocando a intimidade do outro, retirou cautelosamente a box vermelha e tratou de apertar o membro do gemido abafado saiu da boca de ambos.

_Camus não me provoque...

_Não estou provocando – respondeu com a cara mais pueril possível. -Estou satisfazendo, são palavras diferentes.

Começou com movimentos leves e cautelosos, ao tocar o sexo do outro passando e movimentando. Sentindo a textura subindo e descendo. Abaixou os olhos para ver o que realmente fazia e espantou-se ao ver o quão excitado o companheiro estava; mas ele também não se encontrava longe disso.

Milo ao sentir a mãos do amado em seu membro recua para trás, fitando os olhos penetrantes a sua frente. O que Camus queria não sabia, mas se queria realmente alguma coisa estava conseguindo.

Sedentos de desejo, iludidos pelo calor sufocante e louco, ensandecido pelo risco, por provar de tamanho clamor eis que Camus para de masturbar o grego e com sutileza desce ate o pecaminoso e o segura com as duas mãos, deixando um escorpião possesso de luxuria e libido, a delírios.

Pegou o falo e passou a massagear ainda com o ar gélido logo em seguida assoprando e passando vez ou outra a língua entre as extremidades. Queria-se deixar Milo louco e sedento esta conseguindo; a cada minuto Milo gemia alto e bom tom.

O grego ditava coisas desanexas e sem razão alguma. Seu juízo se fora completamente no momento em que Camus o tocou, passou deixar a se entregar ao fogo que ardia em seu peito e ao ar gélido que entrava em contato com sua pele. Isso estava o deixando louco e mais louco ainda foi ver o ruivo brincar com seu sexo e o olhar de forma sutil e pueril como se tivesse a chupar um doce qualquer. Milo lhe lançou um olhar perigoso e o ruivo devolveu com uma mordida no sexo, no falo já ereto.

Com carinho Camus pegou um de seus dedos e passou pela entrada no mais intimo de Milo este urrou fechando os olhos com força, por instantes sentiram seu coração falhar e um frio na espinha lhe tomar o corpo e alma. Por ora somente passou os dedos , não penetrou , acariciava a entrada, retirou os dedos ao ver Milo já vermelho de tamanha excitação. Saiu de perto do grego e abandonou a cama deixando um escorpião confuso a fita-lo.

_Camus?

_Já volto! – apenas respondeu, com um olhar frio sumindo na penumbra.

Após alguns minutos o ruivo voltou, mas com algo em mãos. Um tubo branco e com facilidade desatarraxou a tampa e jogou o líquido viscoso em mãos. Passou a brincar com líquido em mãos, como se passa se um creme, cuidadosamente entre todos os dedos finos.

_É querer estar preso por vontade;_

_É servir a quem vence o vencedor;_

_É ter com quem nos mata lealdade._

Voltou à cama e sentou ao lado do amante, com olhar frio, mas com as faces vermelhas. Milo percebeu o que Camus queria, e cedeu sentando-se nas pernas de aquário. Na cama Camus sentou-se de costas para a cabeceira e deixou que Milo viesse ao seu encontro. Em outra mão entregou a Milo os desejos insanos e luxuria pura. Enfiou o primeiro dedo fazendo movimentos e vi e vem seguindo o segundo logo a pos terceiro. A cada movimento olhava a face do namorado e amante, as faces quentes e já molhada devido ao suor do corpo.

_Camus chega... Agora – o grego voltou-se e sentou-se de prontidão ao membro do ruivo.

Com uma das mãos Milo segurou a cabeceira da cama e com a outra pós no ombro do ruivo. Entregou-se com tudo, descendo de uma vez, ao sentiu o membro gemeu gritando o nome do amado. Começou a cavalgar rapidamente , rebolando , sussurrando e pedindo mais e mais já sedentos de desejo, iludidos pelo calor sufocantes e loucos, ensandecidos pelo risco, por provar de tamanho clamor. o francês que retribuía.

Camus arranhava as costas do grego de cima a baixo e vir se versa. Encontravam-se sôfregos pelo toque das mãos, do atrito das peles, rendendo-se aos poucos ao clímax. Beijando alevantando devoradoras, consumindo, abrasando pelo fogo de paixão e o ar gélido causando arrepios pelos corpos já unidos em um só. Entre abraços e carícias, pitadas de doce lascívia, recaídos à luxúria, engolfamo-nos nos prazeres que, somente a dois, poderiam ser desfrutados, inventados e cogitados. Num grito, tal qual um dueto, em uníssono, perpetuamos o ato, prostrados um ao outro...

E então o gozo... Milo foi o primeiro. Derramando o liquido quente no abdômen de ambos. Seguido por Camus que despejou dentro do loiro.

Deixou o corpo cai totalmente em cima do ruivo. O suor nas faces vermelhas e os fios grudados nos rostos. A respiração descompassada e o coração acelerado.

A troca de olhar de forma meiga e carinhosa; o ruivo ainda dentro do loiro passou os dedos pelos lábios do amante e sedutoramente desceu ate o abdômen pegando um pouco de sêmen e depositando em seus lábios, chupou com delicadeza os próprios dedos sentindo o gosto do escorpião.

E Milo observava tudo aqui perdido na língua lasciva do francês e que língua!

_ É – deu uma pausa reabrindo os orbes. – você é gostoso!

_ Sim eu sou – depositou um selinho nos lábios do amante. – eu sempre soube disso!

_Nem um pouco convencido, não?. – ambos riram beijando-se na calada da noite.

_Mas como causar pode seu fervor_

_Nos corações humanos amizade,_

_Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?_

Entre mais e mais beijos e atritos de corpos, ar gélido e delírios constantes se entregaram não somente uma vez mais varias vezes a luxuria e o pecaminoso pela noite adentro.

_**Porque afinal, quem liga para o que é certo ou errado ? Não importa se é homem ou mulher, homossexual, heretossexual ou assexuado.**_

_**O Que importa realmente é amar e ser amado.**_

_**É Amar e Ser Feliz!**_

**~ The End ~**

* * *

Essa Fanfic já estava no site, mas tentei consertar algumas palavras erradas e acabei foi deletando tudo.

_REESCREVI_ e estou postando-a novamente.

Espero que gostem.

Agradeço muito a minha amiga **NinaCorttinelly** que me ajudou a fazer a fic.

**Feelings for you** tambem está no site no Nyah!Fanfiction.


End file.
